Ashley is a gardener. She plants $9$ rows of daisies in a garden. Each row has $7$ daisies. How many daisies did Ashley plant in the garden?
Solution: The number of daisies that Ashley planted is the product of the number of rows that she planted and the number of daisies planted in each row. The product is $9\text{ rows of daisies} \times 7\text{ daisies per row}$ $9\text{ rows of daisies} \times 7\text{ daisies per row} = 63$ daisies